The Amulet of the Golden Snake
by Destiny Rose
Summary: Fairytale- Finally finished!! Endymion falls in love with a girl who had saved his live but what if this love wasn't allowed to be in a world full of war and hatred?
1. Prologue

Author: Destiny Rose

e-mail: [Destiny_Rose@gmx.net][1]

Rating:PG-13

Genre: Romance

Started: March 2001 

There is no romance in the first chapter but there will be... this is some kind of prologue to my fairytale 

Hi minna!!

I really need feedback on this story, because I'm not sure if I should continue it.

Please tell me what you think of the idea and if I should stick with it!!

So please, review the first chapter or e-mail me....

Thanks!!

Rose **---@**

Disclaimers:

This story was inspired by a movie I once saw, don't remember the title though, so the idea is not completely mine.

I don't own Sailor Moon and the characters I use in my story, they belong to talented Naoko Takeuchi, etc...

***************************************************************

**__**

The Amulet of the Golden Snake

It was a cold and stormy night when the little princess of the biggest kingdom on earth was finally born.

The King and Queen had long wanted to have a child, but their wish hadn't been granted for what seemed an eternity. The royal couple had feared that the queen would be too old to give birth to a child.

Nine months ago, they had gotten the happy news that the queen was finally pregnant and would soon give birth to the heir of the Euphranian kingdom and the mysterious and very powerful Amulet of the golden snake.

The Queen gently held her new born daughter in her arms, smiling down at the little miracle God had blessed them with.

She was slightly sad because her husband wasn't with her in such a joyous moment.

He had promised her to come back from the battlefield in time, but had broken his promise... again.

It wasn't the first time he had not stuck with his word.

He had changed a lot since she had first met him and fallen in love with the good hearted man, but that was a long time ago. She missed those times when they would stay up late and just talk.. he never had time anymore.. ever since he had gotten the Amulet of the golden snake. He had changed dramatically; the once gentle and good man he had been seemed to disappear and was replaced with a power-hungry demon, who slaughtered defenseless women and children who wouldn't obey him.

He was in war with all of the neighbor kingdoms; they didn't even stand a chance against him- he was too powerful. The Amulet protected him and he destroyed everyone who got into his way.

The Queen sighed heavily. She was happy about the birth of her daughter but she didn't like the idea of her becoming like her father one day. She was the heir to the Amulet after all and she knew she couldn't protect her only child from its power.

The nurse gently took the baby from the queen and placed the sleeping princess in the crib beside the queen's bed.

"How are you going to name her, your majesty?" the old nurse inquired.

"I'll name her Serenity; after my grandmother." the queen answered smiling.

"That's a beautiful name, your highness. You should rest now, my queen, it's been a long night and you need some sleep."

"I know. Have you heard anything from my husband, Marina?"

"Well, I heard the guards say that he was now South and fighting against King Damien of the Aurora kingdom. It is said that there is much resistance from the Aurorian people, they believe in their king and would die for him. But don't worry, my queen, the King will return unharmed, the magic is with him." The old woman reassured.

"I know, Marian, I know... I think I'll rest now, maybe he'll come back tomorrow to welcome his little daughter."

******************************************************************* 

"My King, the Euphranians are attacking again. What are we to do?" a general asked his king, kneeling in front of him.

"How many men do we have left?"

"About five hundred, sire. They won't be able to stop the enemy for very long. They are desperate and don't believe in victory anymore, your highness!"

"We have to do something immediately! Once they are inside the palace they will search for me and my family. I'll fight at the side of my people while you will bring my child and wife into safety!"

"But your highness, they will kill you, if you stay!"

"That may be true, but it'll give my people strength when their King is fighting at their side. We'll have more time.. we need this time so you can get my family out of the palace. Please, do me that favour.. you've been my most loyal advisor and friend for such a long time; you are the only one I can trust!" King Damien finished.

The general didn't dare argue with his King when he was that determined.

He stood up and bowed deeply before his ruler. He swore he would protect the queen and the child with his life.

"They are coming!! We can't hold our defenses any longer!" a desperate cry from outside rang through the palace.

The King looked at his general and nodded, signaling him to leave immediately.

Just as he was about to leave the room, the queen stormed through the doors and directly into the arms of her husband.

"Oh my god, they are coming Damien!"

"I know, that's why you and our son have to leave." He told her fiercely, but she refused to go, not wanting to leave her husband behind.

"Gaya think!! We have a child which has to survive this. He's the only hope of this kingdom. One day he'll be king and he will bring peace over our kingdom again, but to do that he has to get away from here!"

The Queen knew that he was right but she still had doubts about leaving him behind.

Just as she wanted to start another argument with Damien a child of about the age of six entered the room. He had ebony hair and the most mesmerizing pair of blue eyes.

He looked at his parents questioningly. He wanted to know what was going on, why the people were so panicked.

His father lifted him up from the floor and hugged him tightly, before looking into his son's blue orbs. 

"Endymion, my son, there is a war going on outside and I want you and your mother to leave the palace now. You go to the woods were you'll be safe. I'll come later. I have to stay here to help our people, you understand that, right?" the boy nodded "Good boy! Promise to take good care of your mother, okay?"

"Yes father. And you promise to come and get us?" the young prince inquired, just to make sure. This time his father nodded and put his son down on the ground once more.

The family embraced once more before the queen and her son together with the general silently left the palace through a secret tunnel. Half way out a terrible cry was heard from the room they had just left. Endymion covered his ears to block out the horrible sound. The queen gasped and after realizing whose terror filled cries it had been started to run back towards the palace. The General tried to stop her but failed. He had to choose now- go after the queen and probably loose bother- mother and child- or- bringing the child to safety, so that there still was hope for the future.

He chose the second way. He took the young prince's hand and ran with him towards the woods where they hid until the sun was rising. 

He held the sobbing Endymion, who had just realized that he would never see his parents again, in his arms tightly, trying to take away some of his pain.

He knew they would have to go back to the palace at night to look for survivors, and he dreaded the thought of brining Endymion back to where his parents had been killed.

.................

Meanwhile at the Aurorian palace, a tall man stood at the fire place, looking intently at flames.

" We have to find the prince." he thundered "He could be the chosen one. The only one who can destroy me. He has to be killed!"

"Don't worry my King, we will find him." His general assured.

"It is necessary to destroy him. You know the premonition... a child of royal blood will one day destroy my power and myself. Everything I have fought for will be gone! I won't let that happen!!" he screamed angrily, throwing his glass of brandy into the fire.

A messenger then entered the room breathlessly. He stood before the King bowing deeply, "My King, I have good news from your wife." Upon hearing this the king who hadn't bothered to turn around before, looked at the messenger questioningly.

"Our Queen has given birth to a beautiful baby girl tonight."

Then the King did something he hadn't done for a very long time... he smiled.

Two hours later the troops left Aurora, to head home to welcome their new princess.

In the afternoon Prince Endymion and the General came out of the woods, in attempt to look for survivors.

They had reached the palace after a short while and the general wanted Endymion to wait outside while he would go inside and take a look around.

When he reached the royal chambers a horrible sight greeted him. The King and Queen were lying on the floor, covered in blood- both already dead.

He heard a soft gasp behind him and when he turned around he saw to his horror that Endymion was standing in the doorway staring at his dead parent's corpses.

Silent tears ran down his cheeks, as he stood there motionless.

The General picked up the medal with the royal insignia of Aurora and put it gently around Endymion's neck. The little boy stared at him questioningly.

The general stood up and bowed before the young boy. 

"You are now King. I promise to serve and protect you until I die."

Endymion just looked at him with tear filled eyes and then suddenly pulled the elderly general into a tight hug.

It was a hug filled with emotion... Endymion's sadness over his loss, his fear of being king and also with the hatred for the person who did this to him and his people.

"I swear, Malachite," he told his protector, " I will not rest until I have killed the person who did this and have avenged my family and my people."

.....to be continued 

What do you think?? Please tell me!!!3 

   [1]: mailto:Destiny_Rose@gmx.net



	2. First encounter

Title: The Amulet of the Golden Snake

Author: Destiny Rose

E-mail: Destiny_Rose@gmx.net

Website: www.geocities.com/destiny_silverrose/

Chapter 1 finished March 9th, 2001

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers:

This story was inspired by a movie I once saw, don't remember the title 

though, so the idea is not completely mine.

I don't own Sailor Moon and the characters I use in my story, they belong to 

talented Naoko Takeuchi, etc...

Author's Notes:

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the Prologue or e-mailed me!! That 

meant a lot to me!

I also want to thank everyone who reviewed my first two stories at 

fanfiction.net, and those people who e-mailed me about A Simple Call. 

Thanks! You are so great!!

About this chapter.. I hope it's quite good and that you'll like it.

In this chapter the actual story begins.

Hope you'll enjoy reading!!

*************************************************************

****

The Amulet of the Golden Snake

****

Chapter 1

A week after the bloodbath in Aurora the almighty Euphranian king 

returned to his kingdom.

The people were crowded in front of the palace to greet him.

The King knew that they had been forced to come and welcome him; he 

knew very well, that his people despised him and had all wished for his 

death in the last battle. 

They had known from the start though, that it was almost impossible to 

destroy the cruel king, for he was protected by the powerful amulet.

While entering his palace he already saw his wife coming down the marble 

stairs to greet him and also to present him his new born baby daughter.

"Welcome home, Alexander. I'm so glad you are home, again. There's 

someone else who wants to say hello." The Queen smiled while handing her 

husband the small princess.

He took the baby into his arms with much care and gently held the child in 

his arms. When the queen saw her husband's behavior towards the child her 

started to melt.. he was the man at the moment, who she had married so long 

ago.

Maybe this little girl would be able to change him, make him a better person 

again.

Her peaceful thoughts were interrupted by the King's next words "You, my 

child, will one day be the ruler of my great kingdom and you will also 

inherit the power of the almighty amulet of the Golden Snake!"

**********************************************

15 years later...

"Serenity! Serenity, where are you? Come inside now, your father is going 

to return any minute and your mother ordered me to dress you up nicely for 

the occasion." A young maid called through the large palace gardens.

"I don't want to go to that stupid ball." A soft but stubborn voice was heard 

from somewhere.

"Stop hiding, Serenity. You bring me into a lot of trouble. You know how 

Marina can get, when we're late." The maid urged... without success.. the 

princess was nowhere to be seen.

"Marina's only my nanny, she can't harm me.."

"But you don't want her to worry, now do you?"

"No." came the meek reply from the bushes.

"Now would you please tell me where you are??"

"Right above you!!"

The maid looked up to see her young mistress sitting on a thick branch.

"You shouldn't be climbing up trees, you are a princess and princesses don't 

do such things as climbing up trees.. now come down immediately, or I'll 

tell your mother!" Now that caught the princess's attention; she didn't want 

her mother to know about those things. Serenity envied her mother for her 

gracefulness and the air of royalty which surrounded her. Everyone would 

know that she was a queen, wherever she was.

"You are so mean, Rei" were her last words before she climbed down the 

tree and stormed into the palace.

Rei only smiled after her. The two girls had known each other since 

childhood and had become very good friends; Serenity had never treated her 

like a servant- in fact she treated nobody like a servant. Serenity was warm 

hearted and kind. Everyone loved her and wished she would be a wise and 

fair ruler one day, but you never know what the Amulet does to a person..

When Rei arrived in the princess's chambers she found Serenity in front of 

her mirror, trying on clothes.

"Which one looks better.. the blue one or the white one? What do you 

think?" Serenity questioned.

Rei looked at the two beautiful dresses made of the finest silk.. things she 

would never have.. and found that both dresses were equally beautiful. In 

the end she chose the blue one for the princess, though.. it made her eyes 

sparkle even more and brought out her knee long golden blond hair 

beautifully.

"Why do I have to marry, Rei? I mean, I'm still so young and my father 

wants me to choose a husband. That's why I have to attend those stupid 

balls. All those princes are the same.. all stuck up and think they are the 

most beautiful men on earth... There must be something more... I mean what 

about true love? Like when you see the right person you just know that is 

the real thing. Do you believe in that?"

" I never thought about it that much. It's the way it's always been. And you 

are not that young anymore.. you are fifteen already. Most girls are married 

at the age of 12 or 13..." ".. to men over 10 years older than themselves!" 

the princess interrupted.

"See it positive.. then they'll die sooner.."

" You are so cruel, Rei." Serenity chided while putting on her dress.

"Why?? You know I'm not that keen on men.. I don't see why we need 

one.. but we can't do anything against it.. it's tradition."

"I know, but I want real love.. something true. All those princes who want 

to marry me are only after me because of the power I'm going to inherit one 

day... they are not interested in the person I am. None of them has a will of 

their own; they all fear my father, they are like puppets.. I don't wanna be 

trapped for the rest of my life in a marriage I'm not happy in.. like my 

mother" Serenity whispered the last statement.

Rei found it incredibly unfair, that such a joyful young woman like Serenity 

had to be forced into the system. Her could be broken easily, she knew and 

none of those stuck up princes would ever really love her.

The maid only wished the best for her princess and friend.

That night Princess Serenity looked absolutely stunning and was surrounded 

by a dozen of young princes who tried to impress her. Serenity however was 

rather uncomfortable with all the attention she got.

After 3 long hours she finally managed to escape her admirers through the 

large glass doors of the balcony.

She sighed heavily and sat down on one of the marble benches.

She loved the how the cool night air brushed against her skin and how the 

wind played with her long hair.

Those pleasant thoughts were forgotten, when she heard somebody come up 

behind her.

She turned around startled to see who had interrupted her peaceful moment 

and to her surprise saw her father standing in front of her.

"You look very beautiful tonight, my child." He complimented while gently 

stroking her cheek with his palm. "I'm very proud of you. A lot of young 

princes came to me tonight to ask your hand in marriage."

Now that startled her. She wanted to know what her father had told them or 

what he had decided.. she had learned long ago that this wasn't her own 

life.. her father made the decisions for her. She knew to better not disobey 

him..

She knew his temper and the way he treated his servants, and she didn't like 

it very much. She also knew that her father loved her dearly but if she did 

something very disrespectful he would punish her with no mercy.

Serenity never really understood why her father was like that; it was as if 

two personalities were inside of him.. the kind and loving man, he had been 

when she was still a child and the cruel king he was most of the time.

The princess looked up at her father expectantly waiting for his answer for

which she didn't have to wait long,

"I told those fine young men that they had to fight for you and the one man

who wins will have your hand in marriage and will rule at your side.

The tournament will be in two week. Not only the winner will be celebrated

then but also your marriage for you shall become his wife right after the 

tournament. I hope you feel honored, my child."

Serenity nodded and curtsied. Her father looked at her appreciatively before 

going back into the large ballroom.

Serenity cried herself to sleep that night. In two weeks her life the way she 

used to know it would end ... she would be someone's wife then..

She wouldn't even know the man who she would spent the rest of her life 

with.

There was absolutely no way out of this for her..

*********************************************************

The next morning King Alexander and his troops left the palace to fight the 

rebels who threatened to attack the kingdom.

It was said that the leader of the rebels was a prince whose parents had been 

killed by Alexander when he had still been a child.

As it seemed he had a large troop of soldiers who would fight and die for 

him.

King Alexander had captured many of them and tortured them until they 

were dead, but nobody ever betrayed their leader.

The king was determined to get him this time and humiliate him in front of 

his men and finally letting him die a slow death.

Alexander had been very furious this morning when he had heard the 

terrible news from his messengers that the rebels had attacked one of the 

military bases at the Northern border of the kingdom and had left 

immediately.

The Princess who didn't know about what was going on outside the palace

for she was forbidden to leave the palace grounds. 

She only knew from what it was like outside from the servants who 

sometimes told her about the outside world.

That morning the Princess had talked with her mother about the tournament 

and the marriage in two weeks. She had hoped that her mother could help 

her but she had only said that that was the way it has always been and 

couldn't be changed.

So that was it... she had to marry a man she didn't love, she didn't even 

know.

Deciding it would do no good to think about it all day she went outside to 

enjoy the beautiful summer day on her balcony.

Later that day she was joined by Rei and her private teacher Ami.

How she hated those lessons...she didn't know why she had to remember all 

the surrounding kingdoms names and history.

What caught her eye though was a small painted picture in one of the large 

books. It showed a tall dark haired man, a beautiful young woman and a 

child of about the age of six.

Serenity was fascinated by the young boy's eyes which seemed to be so 

much bluer than any she had seen before.. they seemed to be as deep as the 

ocean. The blue calming and yet there was so much fire in them... she didn't 

believe that the child had really had eyes like that... it was impossible... 

wasn't it? This was just a picture after all.. just colors a painter used.

The sound of a fanfare startled the three young women on the balcony and 

made them walk to the railing where they tried to find out what was 

happening.

The large gates to the palace were opened and the King and his troops 

entered the palace grounds; but they weren't alone- a man was walking 

behind the king's horse. His hands were tied with a rope and he was dirty 

from having run behind the horse. Alexander pulled at the robe, so that his 

prisoner fell to the floor roughly. Alexander smiled and ordered him to stay 

at the floor.

Serenity who had never seen something like that was shocked but also 

impressed when the prisoner stood up from the dirty floor as if he hadn't 

heard the king's order.

She could see that he was obviously a very proud and strong willed person 

for he dared disobeying the king.

Alexander frowned but didn't say anything; he brought the prisoner to the 

middle of the market place. 

Then the Princess could take a good look at the prisoner for the first time...

He was tall and had strong broad shoulders and a well muscled chest, 

wonderful jet black hair, which hung into his eyes... his eyes, for the first 

time she saw them... they were the darkest blue.. as deep as the ocean itself.. 

they radiated strength and pride, but also hurt.

Something very bad must have happened to him for his eyes showed great 

sorrow and pain.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. She wanted to get to know this 

fascinating man, wanted to know what he had done to deserve such 

treatment.. wanted to know what caused the incredible pain...

What her father said next brought her out of her thought and made her stare 

at him in shock.

"I have finally captured the leader of the rebels, Endymion. The Amulet of 

the Golden Snake brought us victory once more!" he proclaimed while his 

men were cheering loudly for him. "This prisoner shall be put into a cage 

which is to be hanged twenty feet in the air, so that he cannot flee until 

tomorrow. He shall be beheaded tomorrow morning! But tonight we shall 

celebrate our victory, my friends!!" 

Serenity gasped.. that was Endymion? The boy from the picture.. the one 

whose parents had been killed by her father?

Loud cheering was heard and the servants started to gather food and wine 

for the festivities that night.

Serenity couldn't sleep that night.. she couldn't get peace.

It was unfair to let this young man die who obviously was so extraordinary,

but he was also her father's enemy.

Serenity believed that nobody should be killed though. Nobody deserved 

death.

She didn't know what those feelings were she had for this mysterious man 

but she knew she had never felt like this before.

She couldn't let him die..

The princess gathered all her courage and putting on a hood cautiously went 

down the large halls and outside to the market place were she knew the cage 

was situated.

Sure enough it wasn't guarded.. all the soldiers were busy drinking and 

celebrating. Serenity took that chance and carefully let down the cage.

When it was finally down she carefully unlocked the door and stepped back.

Nothing happened.. he didn't move.

She wondered if he might be asleep but suddenly a hand grabbed her own 

tightly.

"Why are you helping me?" she heard a soft dark voice ask.

She had to admit she liked the sound of it. She felt a soft squeeze and 

realized she hadn't answered yet. Grateful for the darkness which covered 

her blush she finally replied to his question " I don't know. I think it's not 

fair that you shall be killed. It's cruel." 

Endymion had never heard such a beautiful voice before. It was like an 

angel would stand in front of him. He tried to look at her face but because of 

the darkness couldn't make out her features. But there aws one thing he 

could see.. her eyes.. they were the softest baby blue and radiated so much 

innocence and gentleness that he almost believed she wasn't real.

"You have to leave now or the guards will find out and then they'll kill both 

of us."

"I'll only leave if you come with me." he insisted.

That statement took her completely by surprise, she hadn't thought about 

him reacting like that.

This would be the perfect opportunity for her to get away from all this.. but 

what if he found out that she was the daughter of the king he despised? 

The daughter of the man who killed his family?

No, she couldn't go with him.... she couldn't stand the pain of being 

rejected.

"No, I can't. I have to stay here. If they find out I freed you they'll kill 

people who are dear to me.. now leave or everything would have been in 

vain."

"Then tell me your name..." he pleaded

"Hurry, you must go" she urged him.

"Your name."

" Please go.. there's no time for this"

"I'm just asking for your name, that's all"

"You are very stubborn, aren't you"

"Yes, and I won't leave until you tell me your name" 

Serenity could almost see his smirk which she somehow knew was on his face.

"Okay.. my name is Se..." she started but was interrupted by a guard's cry

"Hey!! Who's there? Don't move!" 

"Oh no! They found out. Leave before it's too late!"

"But I don't know your name yet"

"My name will be no use to you when you're dead"

Silence.. 

"You are right. I'll never forget you."

Before she could answer his soft lips were pressed against her own in a 

gently kiss.

After they had separated he ran towards the palace wall. He climbed over it

and ran into freedom.

Serenity still stood were they had separated still dazed from the wonderful 

kiss she had just shared with the leader of the rebels. 

The loud voices of the guards coming towards her brought her out of her 

fantasies harshly.

Looking around she saw them coming towards her from three different 

directions.

She started running towards the palace which would be her only shelter. 

She didn't want to know what would happen if they caught her.

With that thought in mind she ran even faster.

Reaching the palace, two dozen soldiers hot on her heels she stormed 

through the halls to find sanctuary in her chambers.

Just before she turned the corner to the hall were her room was located she

tripped over her long dress and landed on the floor. She could hear the 

guards coming closer and her heart began to beat wildly. She got hurriedly

and started to run towards her room once more, when suddenly someone

was standing in front of her.

To be continued..

Thanks for reading!

I hope you liked it so far!!

Please tell me what you think about it!!!


	3. what happens now?

Author: Destiny Rose

Author: Destiny Rose

Title: The Amulet of the Golden Snake

Chapter 3

e-mail: Destiny_Rose@gmx.net

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and unfortunately never will *sigh*. The characters belong to the very talented Naoko Takeuchi. Sailor Moon is also ã Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc..

Author's Notes:

First of all I want to thank everybody who reviewed this fic!!! You are all so sweet^_^

Second.. I want to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter of this story ,for not continuing it sooner. I wanted to but my new schedule didn't allow it *hangs head* .

I promise I'll try to finish this story asap.

Now on with the story^_^ 

***********************************************************************

She got up hurriedly and started to run towards her room once more, when suddenly someone

was standing in front of her.......

**************

Fright captured Serenity's heart as she tried to see who stood in her way.

She had been so close to sanctuary and now this; but she wouldn't give up! Not now, not ever.

She knew what would happen to her if her father found out about her activities.. those thoughts alone made goosebumps appear on her whole body.

Then the princess could hear the voices of the guards coming closer. She looked over her shoulder to see the light of the torches become more intense with the nearing of her pursuers- if she wanted to get away she had to act now.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and out of instinct she started to scream but was muffled by a hand over her mouth.

"Are you crazy, Serenity?? It's me, Rei! What's going on? Why are you so afraid?" just then she saw the nearing soldiers.

Normally she wouldn't have been bothered by them but Serenity was uncharacteristically nervous-yes even afraid, she had noticed. Something was very wrong and she would find out soon enough, she was sure; but first she had to get her Princess to safety.

She wouldn't let them get her-she wouldn't lose her best friend.

"Be quiet.. I'll get us out of here, okay?"

Serenity just nodded, tears from the shock a few moments ago, still in her eyes.

They went over to one of the enormous paintings and Rei opened a secret passageway quickly.

The two friends were out of sight when the guards finally arrived in the corridor. 

In just a few minutes the two girls had made their way to Serenity's chambers through the hidden hallways.

Serenity was still too shaken up to even ask how Rei knew about those..

Rei quickly helped her out of her dress and the Princess changed into her nightgown quickly and dove under the covers of her bed.

Finally she let out a sigh of relief-she had made it-but only with the help of her dear friend.

" You better tell me what happened out there, Serenity." The dark haired girl told her.

" I think you should sit down ..it was... unbelievable.." Serenity started ,her eyes getting a far-off look.

Sighing heavily she continued after Rei had coughed rather loudly-a sign for her to get out of her trance and continue before the fiery girl got impatient;

"After you had left my room earlier I went down to see the prisoner.."

"YOU WHAT??"

"Would you hold it down, please, or do you want the whole palace to know??"

"Ahhmm, sorry" 

"Okay, I went down there and opened the cell ,so he could escape.."

Rei's mouth hung wide open upon what hearing what her princess had done- she freed the rebel her father had finally captured after a long battle and Serenity had just freed him.. not that she minded the rebel fleeing ..it was the fact that Serenity had done something against her father's order.

She really started to worry for her best friend; if the king ever found out about this the Princess would be punished, no matter who she was.

Rei hadn't been listening much to what her friend had said after "opening the cell", but what made her come back to reality were the words ".. and then he kissed me.."..

All the dark haired girl could do was gape... " She had kissed him?? Her father's worst enemy??" was all she could think of.

"Rei?.. Rei??.. You in there?"

The girl just shook her head unbelievingly and looked into Serenity's sky blue eyes.

"Does he know who you are?" was the only thing she managed to choke out.. she didn't want to know what could happen if he knew who Serenity was.

"No, of course not.. I could have never told him who I truly am... he would hate me... and I don't want that.." the princess hung her head dejectedly.

"..but I will never see him again, anyway.. I don't think he will ever come back again."

Rei saw the sadness in Serenity's blue orbs and immediately sat closer to her dearest friend and gave her a warm hug.

Kissing her forehead she helped the princess-who had always been more like a sister to her- under the covers and left the room silently.

She could tell that her princess had fallen for the dark rebel- well who wouldn't.. he was strong, proud and very handsome she had to admit.

Rei only hoped that this impossible love wouldn't hurt Serenity too much.

And with that last thought she retired for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the dark woods of Euphrania..

"Any sign of him?"

"No, nothing.."

"Captain, what shall we do now? Shouldn't we try and save him?"

The captain smiled gently at the young soldier who was so full of enthusiasm and strength, but his smile soon vanished as he thought about what could have happened to his King.

He sighed heavily and decided it was time to see the general and tell him that it had no use anymore to wait any longer for the return of the king.

That was the hardest part... everyone knew that Endymion was like a son to the old general Malachite.

The two had a very dear relationship. Malachite was the only one who really knew the young king, the only one the king confided in.

The young captain Jadeite looked up to both of those men. He admired their strength and will power.

Taking one last deep breath he walked into the general's tent.

Malachite looked up from his sitting position to see the young general standing in the entry.

He immediately noticed the look of sorrow on his face and nodded for him to come closer.

Jadeite complied and stepped closer, he coughed nervously before starting to speak.. he had no idea how he should tell the old man this..

"General, we haven't heard or seen anything from our King since the early hours of the morning.. I think it is senseless to wait here any longer.. we all know Alexander ..he would never keep him alive that long. .not after he had waited for an eternity to get him.. I'm sorry.."

After finishing he looked up to see the older man..... smiling?.. he couldn't believe it.. Malachite was actually smiling? He obviously had looked that dumbfounded that the older man had the urge to explain himself.

"We will wait until dawn. Alexander would never kill him in the night.. he wants everyone to see how the executes the leader of the rebel. He is too proud of himself to just murder Endymion.. Our King is a very clever man I'm sure he'll find a way.. just believe in him- I know him..... Now leave and take some rest, Jadeite" the old man ended.

Jadeite did as he was told and left the general's tent totally baffled.

Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a soldier yell " He's here!! Oh my god!! He has returned!!"

The captain jumped out of his bed and ran outside to see Malachite embracing the young King lovingly.

All soldiers were cheering for their leader and happy to see him alive.

Malachite who had immediately noticed Endymion's tiredness and wounds, brought him into his tent.

Jadeite smiled and went back into his own tent to get some much needed sleep. He would know tomorrow what had happened.

Inside Malachite's tent Endymion was telling his fatherly friend about the happenings of the last day.... of course he didn't forget to tell him about that mysterious girl, who had saved his life..

***********************************************************************

"How the hell did this happen??" a very angry King Alexander thundered furiously.

The guards had just told him about the rebel's mysterious escape and that there obviously was a traitor among their own people.

"So you have seen that person freeing the rebel?" he asked a soldier harshly.

"Y-yes, my lord.. I couldn't tell who it was, though.. all I know is that he ran into the palace and suddenly was gone" the soldier stuttered nervously.

"That means there is a traitor in my palace...but who would dare to disobey me?"

The King just waved to the soldier, dismissing him.

When Alexander was alone again, he sat down at his table, deep in thought.

Someone here was not to be trusted.. someone really dared to disobey him.

Maybe there was one of the rebels among them who had managed to find work in the royal city?

If that was really the case his family wasn't safe here.. his future would be endangered as long as his daughter was inside the palace walls.

She was his only heir and had to be safe whatever the cost.

Serenity had to leave the palace and had to be brought to a safer place, where only people he trusted were.

La Grey was the perfect place he considered.. her mother's birthplace.

She would stay there until he had found out the traitor and got rid of the rebel king Endymion.

After he had decided to sent her away the next day he made his way towards the royal chambers where his wife already waited for him.

"You look upset, my love. What happened?" the queen inquired gently.

"Some very serious things.. I think you and Serenity aren't safe here at the moment.. so I decided you both should leave for La Grey tomorrow morning." He stated matter of factly. 

"You can't be serious, Alexander! What happened that you decided to send us away?"

"A traitor inside the palace."

The Queen gasped.. "A traitor.. here?"

"Yes, I fear so. That's why you two will leave as soon as possible." The king concluded.

"I will stay here." She stated stubbornly.

Alexander just stared at her in shock, then his expression softened and he just nodded.

He knew not to argue with his queen, when she was that determined. 

" Alright as you wish, love." He said softly, gently brushing his lips across hers.

To say that the queen was surprised by his reaction was an understatement.

She felt as if the old Alexander- the one she had learned to love so long ago was here now instead of the cold hearted, cruel king he had become.

Alexander started to gently stroke her cheek with his palm and smiled at how beautiful she still was after all those years and he wondered why he hadn't been that close to her for so long.

He felt so different all of a sudden, so- free. " Rania, I love you." he whispered into her ear, not knowing how long he hadn't told her those words or if he ever would again.. he just felt like saying it.. 

Rania looked up at her husband and smiled- this was the first time in 15 years that he had said those three little words to her.

She knew that he was different that night. The magic of the amulet wasn't that strong she realized.. it was as if he was free for one night.. just to show her the man she loved so much and she believed in..

That night Alexander held his wife tightly and lovingly in his arms wondering when he done that the last time.

All he knew was that he felt wonderful and absolutely at ease.

He vaguely wondered what had caused that miracle..

But as his queen snuggled closer into his embrace the last unpleasant thought vanished and he held his wife comfortingly.

After a while they fell asleep both hearts surrounded by nothing but pure love..

The next morning the Queen awoke in an empty bed... Alexander was gone.. she was alone again.

But that last night gave her hope once more.. hope that there was still something or someone that could stop him and make him the man again she so deeply loved.

She just wondered who had caused that disturbance in the flow of the Amulet's magic...

*****************************************************************

Serenity was awaken by the continuous knocking on her door.

She opened her eyes sleepily and also lost her balance when she tried to stand up.

Tumbling she reached the door and opened it to reveal Rei outside her chamber. She hurriedly invited her in, not wanting to be seen by own of the castle guards in her nightgown.

Once she had closed the door she turned around and looked at her good friend and noticed the sorrowful look on her face.

" Rei what's up? Is everything okay?" the princess inquired worriedly.

The young maid just shook her head and then marched over to Serenity's drawer to retrieve some clothes.

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Your father ordered me to pack your things, princess. He said you would leave today."

" Leave?? Where am I going Rei?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"To La Grey." Came the deep dark voice from the door.

Both girls turned around startled and immediately bowed before the king.

"Why father?"

"Because it isn't safe for you here anymore. Since the rebel has escaped we have to presume that there is a traitor among us. You will leave as soon as possible. Only people I absolutely trust will come with you." At that he looked at Rei. " Your maid Rei will come with you. She was a good servant all her life and she can be trusted. Your mother should have also accompanied you but she refused.. she wanted to stay here.

Some of my best soldiers will come with you and protect you." He ended.

Alexander started to turn around when he suddenly stopped and added, "You and Rei will switch places."

The Princess looked at him not understanding what he had meant.

"Rei will pose as princess Serenity while you are on your journey and you will play her maid. That way it is safer for you. Nobody outside the palace knows what you look like."

After having said that he left Serenity's chambers and left the two girls to themselves once more.

Serenity looked at Rei shocked... if she would pose as the princess she would be in great danger, she realised.

Sensing her fears the maid came closer and gave the princess' hand a gently squeeze, assuring her that nothing would happen to her.

After having dressed- Serenity had to help Rei with the expensive dresses for she wasn't used to that kind of material and luxury- they sat side by side in the carriage which was surrounded by a dozen of soldiers.

Serenity waved one last time at her mother before the carriage took them into the vast land of Euphrania.

The ride started quite and pleasantly and the Princess who had never seen anything besides the palace was ecstatic about all the beautiful things she saw.

She sat back in the carriage and admired the beautiful scenery before her.

Serenity was pulled out of her pleasant thoughts when the loud sound of a canon was heard... 

She heard the soldiers outside yelling to find a safe place and then that there were too many.

Fear gripped Serenity's heart as she thought about what would happen to Rei and her now.

If these were ordinary thieves, they would kill them immediately, but if they were rebels they could only wish to be killed...

The Princess looked over at her friend and saw that she was as frightened as herself.

She gently took her hand gaining her attention.

Rei smiled at her friend and whispered into her ear, " Whatever happens, don't tell anybody who you truly are!" Serenity just stared at her friend.. the cries of the soldiers outside became louder and she heard someone slump against the carriage and then sink to the floor... " Promise!" Rei urged.

"Promise." The girl whispered back.

Then suddenly the carriage door opened to reveal one of their protectors.

"Come on! There are too many, we can't fight them! We have to get you to safety! We have to fl..." where his last words before an arrow pierced his heart and his body

fell forward into the carriage.

Both girls screamed in shock.

Serenity grabbed Rei's hand and advanced towards the door. She looked outside to see that nobody was there.

She quickly got out and screamed as somebody grabbed her arm.

She whirled around and...

Stormy Midnight blue met passionate sky blue....

"You?" they both whispered at the same time.

To be continued...................

Hope you like it! ^_^

I promise Chapter4 will be out on Monday, Tuesday the latest.

I have it almost finished, just a little polishing to be done.

You can also Look for my stories at my homepage at [_www.geocities.com/destiny_silverrose_][1]

It's most likely that my stories are there first before anywhere else ^_^

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!! ^_~

Ja ne!!

Rose---{@

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/destiny_silverrose



	4. chapter4

Title: The Amulet of the Golden Snake  
Chapter 4  
Author: Destiny Rose  
E-mail: Destiny_Rose@gmx.net  
part finished: April 30th, 2001  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters; they belong to  
Naoko Takeuchi,  
Kodansha, Toei Animation.  
  
AN:  
Here's chapter 4 +smile*  
Thanks for the reviews!!! You are all great!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"You?"  
  
****************************************  
  
He couldn't believe it- it was really her. The girl that had saved him.  
She was even more beautiful than he had imagined after only having  
seen her eyes that other night.  
To him she looked like an angel with her long golden hair and those   
big innocent eyes.  
  
Serenity was just as mesmerized by him.  
She wondered how he could look even more handsome by daylight   
than he had at night.  
  
Serenity hadn't even noticed that Endymion was still holding her   
hand.  
They were cruelly pulled out of their dream like state when they   
heard somebody loudly cough to gain their attention.. it was old   
general Malachite who had watched the scene before him intently.  
So this is the girl he was talking about? There seems to be   
something special about her.. he thought.  
  
  
Endymion immediately let go of the Princess' hand and blushed   
slightly at having been caught staring at the girl intently.  
  
There were more important matters to thank of than beautiful girls.  
  
Their plan was to capture the Princess and force the cruel king to give   
up, if he ever wanted to see his child again.  
Of course they didn't plan to kill her, since they wouldn't be any   
better than Alexander then.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you, my king but we need to act quickly before   
Alexander finds out that we kidnapped his daughter." Malachite   
stated.  
  
Endymion looked at him for a second before turning back to his angel,   
whose features had become one of dread.  
  
He smiled reassuringly at her before he looked over at the girl he   
thought was the Princess- Rei.  
  
  
"So... you are Princess Serenity?" he asked.  
"Yes, I am." she answered proudly.  
Just as the young King started to speak again he was interrupted by   
the beautiful blonde  
  
"What will happen to us now?"  
Endymion's gaze wandered to her sky blue orbs again.  
"Nothing's going to happen to you." he assured her softly before   
turning steel blue eyes on Rei and adding  
disgustedly "and also her."  
  
Serenity cringed inwardly at hearing him talk so coldly about the   
Princess-her,  
He must really hate me.. if he knew I'm the real Princess,   
everything would be over- he  
  
would hate me even more- but I don't want anything to happen to   
innocent people....- Oh Rei  
why did you make me promise to not tell anybody who I am?she   
thought sadly.  
  
"By the way... what's your name?" were the words that brought her   
out of her thoughts.  
It was Endymion who had asked. "All I got last time was Se.."  
  
Think Serenity, think... she was panicking but was saved by Rei's   
words:  
"Her name's Serena, she's my personal maid."  
Endymion once again turned to the false princess and this time his   
look wasn't as hard as last time.  
  
"Serena.... that's a beautiful name." he whispered.  
and it sounds even better from your mouth.. Serenity thought as   
she melted into a puddle.  
She looked up at him and blushed under his intense gaze.  
But their intimate moment was broken by a loud noise of fanfares.  
  
Endymion looked around for any signs from the enemy but couldn't   
make out any yet.  
He ordered two of his men to gag the princess, so she wouldn't   
scream for help and to put her on a horse.  
He then turned around and ascended his black horse.  
He offered the girl of his dream his hand to help her up, which she   
gladly took.  
After everyone was on their horses again they fled from the battlefield   
and returned to their secret hideout in the woods.  
  
Rei and Serenity were brought into a tent which was guarded by   
three soldiers to ensure the princess couldn't flee.  
Once they were alone Serenity kneeled by Rei, tears running down   
her cheeks.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rei! We should tell them the truth so you won't be   
in danger anymore." she pleaded.  
  
Rei just smiled at her and wiped the Princess' tears away "It's okay   
Serenity, don't worry. King Endymion told us that nothing would   
happen to the Princess - he wouldn't break his word. He is a man of   
honor. -And- I believe there is something between the two of you...."   
she smirked while the Princess blushed furiously.  
"Remember you promised me you won't tell anybody who you really   
are. Maybe if you get to know the King better and he learns more   
about you his opinion about your true self will change..."  
  
"I promise I'll try, but don't get yourself into any kind of trouble,   
okay?"   
  
"I promise."  
  
Serenity grinned widely and hugged her best friend fiercely.  
Just then a soldier entered the tent and looked at Serenity-the girl he   
believed to be the maid-  
"The King wants to see you. I shall escort you to his tent."  
  
Serenity looked first at Rei to see if it was okay if she left her now but   
she only smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
She was brought to the last tent close to the edge of the wood.  
The guard gestured for her to enter.  
She did as she was asked and when she went into it she found it was   
empty.  
Shyly she looked around to find any trace of her charming Prince.   
Without any warning she was suddenly swung around and pressed   
against the hard and tall frame of a man and her lips were claimed by   
his own.  
At first Serenity tried to fight the stranger when she suddenly   
recognized the familiar feeling of Endymion's kiss.  
This time the kiss was even better than their first one.  
It started slowly and gently, Endymion planting soft butterfly kisses   
on her sweet lips before passion rose inside of them and their kiss   
became more heated and desperate.  
He explored her mouth hungrily and she answered with the same  
eagerness.  
When they finally broke the kiss because of lack of air they looked   
into each other's eyes lovingly.  
Serenity was still too overwhelmed by all the feelings their kiss had   
stirred to think clearly.  
only the soft touch of Endymion's hand stroking her cheek brought  
her back to reality.  
  
She looked up into his deep blue eyes just to see him staring back at   
her intently.  
She noticed that he was as out of breath as herself .  
Briefly she wondered if this was what love felt like, being swept away   
by a simple kiss or the soft touch of a warm hand...  
  
But before she could think more about it his lips had claimed hers   
once again hungrily.. and she welcomed it.  
  
That night she stayed with the young King in his tent, simply lying in   
his arms until the sun rose.  
  
When Serenity woke up she found Endymion lying beside her resting   
his chin on one arm staring at her.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked smiling.  
"I'm just wondering how one woman can be as beautiful as you are."   
he answered sincerely with a soft smile on his face which widened   
when he saw her blushing at his words.  
  
He didn't know what had happened to him- he had never been that   
happy in his life- especially after his parents' death.  
Serena brought out a side of him which he thought had vanished a   
long time ago.  
She made him smile, made him want to live again.... made him   
believe again... believe in love.. believe there was somewhere a home   
for everyone- even for him..  
Wherever she was he was home.  
It was a strange feeling to him and he wondered how she had   
succeeded in claiming his heart so quickly.  
  
Endymion knew he never wanted to be without her again, wanted to   
know she was his and she would always be there.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" a sweet voice interrupted him.  
"Hm??.. Nothing, really." was the answer. She looked at him   
skeptically, not really believing him.  
"Okay, okay. you won...I thought about how much I love you,   
Serena.." he whispered reaching out a hand to gently put a golden   
curl that hung into her face behind her ear.  
  
For the second time that morning Serenity had to blush.  
He loved her?- that thought on the one hand made her extremely   
happy while on the other hand very sad... he didn't love her... he   
loved Serena, the maid- not Serenity, the Princess of Euphrania.  
She looked at him with a small sad smile "How do you know you love   
me? We have just met and you know nothing about me.." she choked   
out, tears threatening to fall.  
She turned her head down, so he wouldn't see but he took her chin   
into his hand and made her look at him once more.  
He looked deep into those sky- blue orbs and gave her an answer that  
came right from his heart;  
"I might not know you for long, but I know you are a wonderful and   
warm- hearted person who loves life and wouldn't let a complete  
stranger die.. a girl that dared to fight against the evil and let her   
heart guide her... which finally leaded her back to me by a miracle...   
a girl who kissed me back last night with as much love as I gave her..   
I could feel it and I know deep down in my heart that I love you..... I   
love you"   
  
Tears were running down her face after hearing his wonderful   
confession; there was only one thing she could do..  
she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him feverishly.  
At first he was surprised but soon answered with as much passion as   
he was given.  
After they had pulled apart again Serenity was still holding onto   
Endymion softly whispering the words Endymion so longed to hear  
into his ear; "I love you."  
*******************************************************  
  
"What??? How could this happen? Why did I sent my best men with   
my precious child when you weren't even capable of defeating some   
lousy rebels?" King Alexander roared.  
  
The soldier standing in front of him was scared to no ends. He   
believed he wouldn't even be able to walk away if he was ordered to   
at the moment.  
He was the only man who could get into safety in time before his   
companions where killed by the rebels- he had been chosen to bring   
the news to their king.  
At that moment he wasn't so happy about that as he had been a day   
before.  
  
The king glared at the poor man threateningly.  
For a moment he had played with the thought of executing the   
guard, but decided it wouldn't bring him back his child.  
  
His only comfort was the fact that the rebels wouldn't know who the   
real Princess was...  
he only hoped and prayed that his little girl was save.  
He wouldn't tell his wife about what happened though... it would do   
no good if the queen worried to much.  
  
What bothered the King most was, that they couldn't do anything at  
the moment.. not as long as they had Serenity.  
He had to wait until he got a message from the rebels telling him   
what they wanted....hadn't he?  
  
  
A cruel thought came to his mind and an evil smile formed on his lips.  
He wouldn't let them get away that easily.  
  
Alexander then gathered his troops in front of the palace and they   
made their way towards Aurora-- where only woman and children   
lived poorly on farms......  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Here; I want you to bring this to King Alexander immediately. Don't   
worry they won't harm you as long as we have their beloved   
Princess." Endymion ordered one of his messengers before dismissing   
him.  
  
After he was alone again he slumped into his chair..  
  
What had he done? He had kidnapped the Princess to black mail   
Alexander- he had killed men who only did what they were told.  
He should have tried to talk to them first or capture them.. he didn't   
know.. anything but kill them.  
He didn't want to be the kind of king who killed to get what he   
wanted.  
  
Endymion thought when he had Serenity the king would give in and   
would give his country freedom again, but he started to doubt it..   
something inside of him gave him a very bad feeling.. something was   
about to happen...  
  
A soft laugh brought him out of his dark thoughts again and he stood   
up to look outside where the sound had come from.  
  
When he opened the tent the sight of a horse intently licking Serena's   
face greeted him.  
She tried to stop the horse from tickling her by luring him away with   
a carrot.. but it seemed it liked Serena's taste much better.  
  
The young girl was startled when she heard a soft chuckle behind her.  
She slowly turned around to see Endymion standing in the entrance   
of his tent, finding the whole scene very amusing.  
  
"And what are you laughing at?" she asked with mocked anger.  
"You." he answered simply before taking her gently into his arms.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her, but just a moment before their lips met a   
breathless messenger and his horse entered the hideout.  
Endymion reluctantly let go of his angel and ran towards the   
exhausted man to help him.  
He tried to convince him to lie down and rest but the young man only   
shook his head wildly.  
  
"My king- I have horrible news for you!" he choked out , "King   
Alexander.. he attacked the farmers of Aurora.. he killed hundreds of   
innocent children and women.. it was horrible.. I could get away in   
the last second, so I could tell you... Oh my god!!.. I couldn't do   
anything to help them." he broke down in tears.  
  
Endymion's eyes had turned into a dark steel blue and the muscles in   
his shoulders and arms had tightened noticeably.  
He was filled with intense hatred and also shock.  
He had never thought Alexander would go that far..  
  
Something had do be done... quickly.. they had to act now .  
  
Endymion now saw that it was necessary to get rid of Alexander once   
and for all- not only to save his people from his cruelty but all other   
neighbor countries as well...  
  
  
Serenity who had heard every word was too shocked to move.  
She couldn't believe her father had done that.. had killed innocent   
children and women...  
  
She had also seen Endymion's reaction and was afraid of what would   
happen next......  
  
To be continued.....  
  
I promise the next chapter will be out soon(and it will be longer!!).  
I wanted to post that chapter on Tuesday but couldn't access   
fanfiction.net...  
  
  



	5. chapter5

Title: The Amulet of the Golden Snake  
Chapter 5  
  
Author: Destiny Rose  
Email:Destiny_Rose@gmx.net  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/destiny_silverrose  
  
Chapter finished: June 2001  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own Sailor Moon ;The characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei   
Animation, Kodansha, etc...  
  
AN:  
Okay, first of all I want to apologize for not posting this chapter sooner!!  
College kept me busy and with all those exams I really had no time for writing!  
Sorry to everyone I had promised this to be out sooner! I hope you'll forgive me!   
Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!!  
  
************************  
.....She had also seen Endymion's reaction and was afraid of what would happen next......  
  
  
chapter 5  
  
Endymion stood up and offered the exhausted messenger some food a place to   
rest, then went into his own tent.  
Serenity was still rooted to the spot while her mind was reeling. She couldn't   
understand why her father had done such a cruel thing.. she never had thought   
he would be that heartless.. and at that moment all she felt for her father was   
..hatred..  
She knew it was not right to despise her own father like that but what he done   
was unforgivable.  
  
The young Princess had watched Endymion walk back into his tent but didn't dare   
to interrupt him. She only peeked carefully in to see him leaning against his desk   
fingers gripping the wood so tightly his knuckles where white. She could see the   
tenseness in his muscles and decided it would be better to just leave him alone for   
the moment.  
To see him like this.. the man she loved.. made her heart ache and wish she could   
take away some of his pain.  
  
She slowly made her way to a tent guarded by two soldiers. She smiled at them   
politely and they let her in to see their prisoner.  
As she entered the tent she found her best friend already asleep.  
Serenity carefully knelt down by the bed and carefully stoked some hair out of   
Rei's face and put it behind her ear.   
To know she had a friend like Rei who so willingly was risking her own life for that   
of her best friend warmed her heart.   
Any other servant would have told the rebels about the princess' real identity but   
not a true friend.. a true friend who knew you where in love with the only person   
you where not allowed to share such a strong emotion.  
Serenity sighed heavily trying to figure out how it should go on. She definitely   
didn't want to go back home where she had to get married to some stuck up   
Prince who was only after her power and would be her father's puppet.. staying   
with Endymion was what she wanted, but could she live with a lie? She really   
didn't want to loose him but she feared if he ever found out he would never want   
to see her again.  
  
Rei had felt something wet falling onto her arm and she immediately woke up to   
see Serenity sitting at her bedside crying.  
To Rei it seemed the Princess was deep in thought for she didn't even seem to   
notice the tears that where slowly trickling down her face.  
"Why are you crying?" she asked softly.  
Serenity looked up startled only to stare into deep purple eyes that seemed to be   
very worried-that's when she first noticed the tears that had slowly made their   
way down her cheeks and were now wetting the white sheets of the bed.  
  
"I don't know.."  
"What's wrong with you girl?" the dark haired girl inquired gently.  
"My father.. he.. he.. just killed innocent women and children! When Endymion   
ever finds out who I really am he'll hate me!" Serenity sobbed as the other girl   
took her into her arms like a mother would.  
"shh.. everything will be alright.. he loves you.. he will understand.. he knows   
who you really are.. don't worry.. everything will be alright.."   
Serenity looked up at Rei's soothing words and a little smile made was tugging at   
her lips as she asked "You promise?"  
"Yes, I promise.- Now where's your precious rebel?"  
"Last time I saw him he was in his tent."  
"Then you better go and look if he's alright.. and maybe you should talk..?" she   
suggested.  
Serenity just nodded and after hugging her friend tightly left the tent and headed   
for Endymions.  
When she arrived there she shyly peeked into the tent just to find it empty.  
Confused she looked around to camp but couldn't find him anywhere.  
Defeated she decided to go to sleep when she saw something glittering at the   
lake.   
  
Trying to be as quiet as possible she tiptoed toward the lake.  
What she found there made her heart almost stop..  
She knew that picture would be forever embedded in her mind..  
There on a rock by the lake Endymion sat staring at the dark blue water..  
his features where illuminated by the full Moon which looked quietly and serenely   
down on them.  
The wind gently played with his dark locks making them sway slightly.  
He looked so handsome and calm in the moonlight that Serenity fell in love with   
him all over again.  
She carefully stepped closer not wishing to disturb him but as she stood right   
behind him she could not resist the urge to touch him.  
As her fingertips softly brushed against his shoulder he whipped around startled   
and looked directly into Serenity's blue eyes.  
At first he didn't move then gently stroke his beloved's cheek.  
Serenity sighed and snuggled her cheek closer into his warm palm.  
As she opened her eyes again she saw something in his eyes that melted her   
heart and made her feel immense joy.. love... pure love.  
Endymion then offered her his hand and helped her up onto the rock to join him.  
Once she was at his side Endymion gently took her in his arms and kissed her   
temple.  
The two lovers sat their in silence enjoying each other's presence.. forgetting the   
rest of the world...   
******************************  
  
Serenity found herself in Endymion's bed the next morning." He must have   
brought me here after I had fallen asleep last night by the lake" she thought still a   
bit sleepy before crawling back under the covers. AS she lay underneath the   
covers she smelled the wonderful smell of roses(an-sorry couldn't help it:))-his   
smell.. oh how she would love to wake to that smell every morning... at that   
thought she blushed and tried to imagine how it would be if they where married..   
her wonderful thoughts where interrupted harshly when she heard a loud noise   
outside.  
Carefully she stood up and went to the tent's entrance. She opened the curtain   
just a little to see what was going on.  
  
Outside Endymion's troops were gathering.   
The King was nowhere in sight though. She only saw Malachite giving orders she   
couldn't understand.  
A moment later the soldiers mounted their horses and headed out of the hideout.  
Only a few men where left so they would protect their secret camp.  
Serenity's eye caught Jadeite talking to one of the soldiers guarding Rei's tent,   
obviously giving the man instructions not to let anyone in.  
Finally deciding she had to know what was going on she stepped out of the tent   
and walked straight towards the young captain.  
When Jadeite saw her he dismissed the soldier and walked toward the young   
woman meeting her half way.  
"Could you please tell me what's going on?" Serenity asked him pleadingly.   
At first he just looked at her obviously considering if he should tell her or not he   
finally started to speak "Endymion left early this morning to inspect the area   
Alexander has destroyed last night and help the survivors... if there are any.." he   
sighed heavily before continuing "Just an hour ago we got a message from him to   
send the troops.. it seems Alexander is still there.. as if he had been waiting for   
Endymion."  
Serenity's heart started to race.. her father was still there? He must have known   
that Endymion would help his people and had planned to kill him when he did.  
But she knew her love was a clever man and would not be captured that easily.  
Her only fear was what her father would do to the innocent survivors of last   
night's massacre.  
All he wants is me.... he does this to get his daughter back she suppressed a   
bitter laugh no.. he wants back his heir.. the only one who could inherit the   
amulet.. she didn't mean anything to him..  
Jadeite looked at her strangely "Are you alright? You haven't said a word in the   
last 3 minutes."  
"Hm, what? I'm sorry. .I was just thinking... Tell me.. there will be a fight if   
Endymion won't hand over the Princess, right?" Serenity asked the tall man   
silently.  
"I guess so" he started before adding "but we got strict orders from Endymion to   
not do it.."  
"But then he'll die..." she whispered tears threatening to come..  
"Yes, he will... Alexander will have no mercy on him.. he had tried too long to get   
him to stop now." Jadeite answered just as quietly.   
"If Alexander got back his daughter he would probably not kill him now.." Serenity   
inquired, now trying to save her love's life.  
"This might work. If Alexander got back his heir he would probably forget about   
Endymion at the moment. I have heard he is trying to marry her off at the   
moment.. he's looking for someone who will rule at her side and will protect "his"   
land.." Jadeite considered " but we got strict instruction not to do anything about   
that!" he finished stubbornly.  
Serenity who saw no other way out of this and wanted to desperately save   
Endymion shouted " Do you want him to be killed?? He is our... your last hope of   
freedom.. what will you do without him??"  
The young Captain stared at her unbelievingly and admired her compassion.  
Once again letting her plan pass before his mind's eye he decided to give it a try.  
He found that Serena did have a point.. that they would be hopeless without their   
leader.. he was the only one who could show them the way to freedom.  
Nodding he strode over to the "Princess' " tent, dismissing the guards.  
Serenity came with him and saw Rei looking slightly puzzled at her. She just   
mouthed a "I'll tell you later" to her and then helped her friend gather her things.  
"You'll be home again soon, Princess" Jadeite stated coldly.  
  
A few minutes later they were on their way out of the hideout.  
"Serena" had insisted on joining them and after Jadeite had not succeeded in   
convincing her to stay she was now riding at his side.  
"Endymion's going to kill me.." he mumbled "not only for disobeying his orders   
but also brining you with me.."  
Serenity looked at him wide-eyed. He only chuckled telling her that the King had   
ordered to keep his love save and away from the battle scene.  
  
All too soon the three arrived at their destination. Jadeite motioned for them to   
stop while he tried to get a bit closer.  
"What are you thinking you are doing Serenity?" Rei hissed  
"Saving the life of the man I love" the golden haired girl answered.  
Rei's eyes softened as she understood how much the young King meant to her   
Princess..  
I just hope everything will be alright in the endshe thought worriedly.  
  
When Jadeite finally came back he seemed to be very worried.  
"We have to hurry.. Alexander has already gathered his troops.. there are   
thousands of them... we are only 200.. they will all get killed if we don't hurry!!"  
  
"Then let's go!" Serenity shouted as she hurriedly rode towards the battle scene.  
Jadeite and Rei where hot on her heels when they arrived just at the moment   
Alexander wanted to attack.  
"Nooo! Stop it!!" Jadeite screamed.  
All eyes turned to him some shocked and some interested. Jadeite cringed as he   
saw the angry look on his King's face, but this didn't stop him at that moment.  
He rode towards Endymion and whispered his plan into his leader's ear, whose   
eyes widened before he looked at his Captain infuriated.  
Before Endymion could start to scream at him he whispered "A dead leader is no   
use for us.. think of your people.. they need you.. you can't win this battle.. they   
are too many!"  
  
For a moment Endymion closed his eyes thinking about his friend's words. Sighing   
he opened them and nodded silently, giving in.  
"This wasn't my plan, you know... it was hers" Jadeite said moving his head in   
Serenity's direction.  
The King then smiled and shook his head... that girl..  
  
Endymion made a few step forward as did Alexander.  
"Would you leave this place without a battle if we gave you your precious   
daughter?" he asked icily.  
"Yes, of course, I give you my word."  
"I don't give a damn about your word.. it worth nothing.. tell your troops to   
retreat now and we have a deal"  
Alexander looked at him suspiciously but then considered that it would do no   
harm since the amulet protected him.  
He gave the troops his order to leave now and after they were out of sight looked   
back at Endymion expectantly.  
  
The young King motioned for "Serena" and the Princess to come to his side. When   
they had he told Rei to ride towards Alexander.  
The girl had a bad feeling about this situation and didn't want to know what would   
happen if Endymion found out.  
  
And then it happened...  
  
"This isn't my daughter." Alexander stated and the looked straight at the real   
Princess "that's my daughter.. come here Serenity."  
  
The Princess cringed as she saw her beloved stiffen beside her but she told herself   
not to worry and that everything would be alright because Endymion loved her..   
right?  
  
But when she carefully lifted her eyes to look into her lover's endless deep blue   
orbs the only thing she detected there was.. hatred?.. betrayal?  
His eyes had become a light shade of blue with a glint of silver as he looked at her   
and for the first time since she had met him.. she was afraid.. he seemed do   
dangerous and wild.... and hurt..   
  
"You are Princess Serenity?" he hissed.  
She only nodded.  
"You better go and be with your kind" he snorted disgustedly.. every single word   
cut like a knife..  
She looked up at him once more and attempted to speak but that hateful glare of   
his stooped her from doing so..  
She would always remember that look.. hatred, betrayal, sadness.. and it had   
burned into her soul and smashed her heart.  
She hung her head in defeat and slowly rode towards her father.  
She turned around one last time tears in her blue eyes.. she didn't know what she   
expected to see.. maybe some hint of love- but nothing- nothing at all...  
" I never want to see you again" where the last words she heard before her father   
took her into his arms and brought her back to the castle.....  
  
Endymion didn't bother to stay until she was gone. As soon as her father had   
embraced her he turned around and galloped back to the hideout.  
That night he ordered his men to pack their stuff and search for another hiding   
place.. Serenity could tell her father and they would be lost.  
  
**********************  
Malachite and Jadeite watched their King worriedly..  
Three weeks had gone by and Endymion was in a very bad condition.. he didn't   
eat, he didn't sleep.. he always was in a bad mood and some soldiers where even   
staring to fear him..  
"He can't keep going on like that.. he's been working ever since.. you know.."  
"Yes, I know. I tried talking to him but he wouldn't listen.. he feels betrayed and   
as if somebody had killed his heart for the second time in his life.." the old general   
quietly answered.  
"I don't think she lied to him.. I saw the love for him in her eyes.. why doesn't he   
see it?" Jadeite shook his head in disbelief.  
"Because he's too stubborn.."  
"Do you think we should tell him that she's going to marry soon??"  
"You mean the tournament where her husband will be chosen?"  
"Yes.."  
"I don't think it would effect him much.. but it's worth a try.."  
"I wholeheartedly agree with you, general." Jadeite grinned.  
  
..to be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. chapter6~Epilogue

  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"May a have a word with you, my King?"  
Endymion looked up from his papers to give the young captain an annoyed   
glare.  
"It is important, your highness."  
"Make it quick."  
"Yes, sire. I just wanted to inform you that our messengers have heard that   
at the tournament this weekend the Princess' husband will be chosen."  
Endymion looked up form his work once more and Jadeite thought he had   
seen a hint of jealousy ion his ruler's eyes for a moment be fore he answered   
coolly "And what do I care? Don't bother me with such things anymore."  
"Yes, my lord." Jadeite sighed and left the tent.  
  
Later that night a tall figure sitting on a rock by the lake could be seen. The   
Moon illuminated his face and made him look even more handsome than   
usual...  
The water brushed against the rock silently and everything seemed to be   
peaceful.  
  
Everything but Endymion himself.. he was deep in thought struggling with   
himself about this girl... this girl that had captured his heart.. and had ripped   
it right out of his chest.  
But still.. he couldn't get her out of his mind.. he had tried.. he had buried   
himself with work and had not even sleep to avoid dreaming of her.. but it   
didn't help.  
He still felt her soft hand touching his cheek lovingly, could still taste her on   
his lips, still could smell her wonderful flowery scent and could still feel her in   
his arms..  
"Aghh!! Why can't I forget her??!!" he screamed into the darkness.  
  
"Because you are in love with her, my boy." A dark gentle voice came from   
behind him.  
  
Endymion turned around to stare at his old friend Malachite.  
He sighed and then looked back at the lake again.  
"You are a foolish old man." He stated.  
Malachite raised one delicate silver brow and sat down beside this young man   
he loved like his own child.  
"I have seen enough men who had fallen for a beautiful girl.. but are   
definitely the worst case.. you don't eat and don't sleep anymore.."  
"That's because I have to work on a plan how we can defeat Alexander.."   
Endymion tried to convince the elderly man.  
"Sure.." malachite sighed and then stood up patting the young man's shoulder   
in the process and then started to walk away from the rock slowly.  
  
"Malachite!"  
"Yes my lord?" he asked turning around.  
"Do you think she ever really loved me or did she just play a role to survive?"  
"Search your heart and answer this question yourself." He stated while staring   
to walk again.  
"Malachite?"  
"Yes Endymion?"  
"Do you think she'll forgive me?"  
Malachite just smiled and left his leader for himself by the lake.  
  
*****************  
  
"You can't keep crying like that forever, Serenity!"  
"I can't stop even if I wanted to- which I don't.." sobbed the young Princess.  
Rei who had been watching her best friend's misery in the last three weeks   
knelt down beside Serenity's bed and tried to soothe her.  
"I know he didn't mean it... he was just surprised and angry you didn't tell   
him before.."  
""He DID mean it.. I know it.. I saw it in his eyes.. they were so cold..." she   
whispered again burying her head in the fluffy pillow.  
  
"Don't say things like that.. everything will be alright."  
Serenity looked up again..  
"Alright?? How can everything be all right again when I have to marry the   
man who wins that stupid tournament tomorrow.. I don't have a choice.. I'll   
have to obey my father... when there was Endymion everything seemed to   
turn out well.. but now.. I don't believe in it anymore.. in fact I don't believe   
in anything anymore.. I'll just spend the rest of my life with a man I don't   
love.." and with that she turned away from Rei indicating that the   
conversation was over for now.  
  
Rei left Serenity's room with a heavy heart.. it hurt her to see her best friend   
like that.. but she didn't know what she could do to help the poor girl.  
They were running out of time.. the tournament was next morning and some   
Prince she didn't know would marry the Princess in the evening.  
Of course a lot of men would come and fight for the Princess' hand.. and they   
all wanted one thing.. Alexander's power. None of them loved Serenity and   
Rei was sure that none of them deserved her love.  
Entering her room she put on her nightgown and fell into an exhausted sleep  
.. tomorrow would be a very hard day...  
  
  
Serenity had woken up that night due to a terrible storm and couldn't get to   
sleep anymore. She decided to take a midnight snack and tiptoed down the   
halls to finally arrive at the large kitchen.  
What surprised her was that there was still light in the room. She slowly   
opened the door to reveal her mother standing at the table making herself a   
sandwich.  
"Mother what are you doing here?"  
The Queen looked up startled but when she saw her daughter smiled lovingly   
at her  
"The same as you, I guess.. I couldn't sleep."  
"And father?"  
"He's still working.. want a sandwich, sweetheart?"  
"I'd loved to." The Princess beamed.  
  
The two women sat comfortably at the large oak table in the dining room and   
were talking about god and the world.  
Serenity smiled.. she remembered when she was still a little child and she and   
her mother used to do such things more often.  
  
"Mother... can I ask you something?"  
"Of course, what is it you want to know?" the Queen asked softly.  
"It's about the amulet.. I want to know about it.."  
"Hmm.. as you know the amulet of the Golden Snake is very powerful.  
It is said that an evil sorcerer was once banned by a beautiful fairy into an   
amulet for he had been a plague upon earth and killed innocent people who   
wouldn't bow to him. It is said that he almost destroyed the earth and only   
the fairy of love could ban him, but she lost her life while doing so.. it took   
her too much energy to lock the sorcerer into the amulet and she died after   
having succeeded."  
"That's so sad, mother, but how did we get it?" Serenity asked, keen to know   
more  
  
"Well, as far as I know your great grandfather found it in one of his battles in   
the mountains. He was in cave looking for sanctuary when he saw something   
glittering on the cave's wall. It is said the amulet spoke to him and promised   
him the power to rule the world. The price for this power was the first born   
child in every generation.. a body the amulet could claim.."  
Serenity suddenly started shivering thinking about what would happen to her   
"Does this mean that the evil sorcerer lives through the person who's wearing   
the amulet?"  
"Yes.." whispered the Queen.  
"And nobody can stop it?"  
"There was a premonition .. it is said that a young rebel will destroy the   
power of the legendary amulet and the evil will be banned forever.."  
"Is that why father killed all those people?" Serenity asked quietly.  
"Yes, I fear so.." the queen sighed heavily before continuing "You better go to   
bed now, my angel."  
"Good night mother."  
  
The Queen watched her daughter leave the kitchen and was dreading the next   
day when she would be forced to marry a man she didn't love and who   
wouldn't love her either.  
  
***************************  
  
The royal family was sitting on the tribune watching all the young nobleman   
warming up.  
Serenity was wearing a light blue dress which brought out her eyes nicely and   
had a delicate crown resting on her head elegantly- a present from her father.  
  
She was looking around the crowd and also risked a glance at the men in   
armor..  
She noticed the different colors and styles and the various insignias ..wolves..   
dragons...bears..  
It bothered her that she couldn't see their faces.. that she didn't know what   
her future husband looked like.  
  
The fights started and Serenity sat there absentmindedly until something   
caught her eye.. a young man who fought extraordinarily well and seemed to   
defeat all of his rivals.  
His armor was black with silver highlights and he had what seemed to be a   
silver Rose on his shield.  
Serenity couldn't help but somehow cheer for the brave knight who seemed to   
fascinate her.  
  
After long hours of fighting only two men where left who now would fight for   
the Princess' hand in marriage.  
One of the two knight was the man with the insignia of the silver rose and the   
other was a Prince she knew from her childhood days.. Milao- he was a cruel   
and sadistic man- he had always been like that; even as a child he had   
tortured little animals.  
Serenity hope so much the knight in the shining black armor would win.  
  
After a long and hard fight Milao sunk to the ground exhausted and   
defeated...  
Serenity gulped.. she had hoped that the mysterious knight would win.. but   
what now.. he was practically her husband now..  
  
The brave men came forward and knelt before the young Princess.  
"Don't fear me Princess.. " he whispered and she thought she had heard that   
voice before.  
Before she could ask him who he was her father had started to speak.  
"Brave knight you have fought for my daughter's hand and the amulet's   
power and have won. You have defeated a few of the best men of this world   
and are worthy of my throne.  
As my future son in law I will free your people and give you my power. Now   
stand up and face your bride." He finished.  
  
The knight stood up and slowly took off his helmet.  
A collective gasp from the people and from Serenity could be heard...  
"Endymion" Serenity whispered.  
He took a step toward her and took her small hand in his and kissed it softly..   
"My Princess." He whispered back.  
  
"You!!" Alexander shouted.  
"Nobody said I couldn't fight for your daughter's hand, Alexander! You already   
granted my people freedom.. you wouldn't break your word...KING..."   
Endymion stated coolly.  
  
"You have tricked me!!" and with that Alexander took his sword and was   
about to ram it into Endymion's heart when Serenity threw herself between   
them "NOO!!"   
Alexander stopped his sword millimeters away from his daughter's chest   
looking at her incredulously.  
"Go away, child.. so I can kill him!" he screamed.  
"No! I won't let you do that, father! I love him!" Serenity shouted back.  
Both Endymion and Alexander's jaws hung open.  
Endymion on the one hand was very happy to know that his Princess still love   
him while Alexander on the other hand was raging mad.  
  
"All this time I have been searching for the rebel who would destroy my   
power only to find out that my only child is the traitor!!"   
"You sold me to the amulet! I never wanted to be like you! Father don't you   
see what the amulet's doing to you??" Serenity tried to convince him.   
  
"No!!Nooo! I won't listen to you! Amulet give me the power!!" he screamed in   
madness.  
It seemed as if the amulet was reacting to his madness for it started to glow   
and seemed to get stronger with every second of Alexander's madness.  
  
They all watched in horror as the blood red ruby started crack blood started to   
flow out of it.  
It slowly made it's way to the floor where it formed a snake which started to   
glow golden.  
  
Serenity gasped in shock as she saw her father fall backwards landing with a   
thud on the cold stone floor unmoving.  
No trace that he was still moving -still alive.  
She tried to run to him but as soon as she was close to the puddle of blood   
she flew backwards with much force.  
Before she made contact with the hard floor two strong arms caught her and   
helped her up- Endymion.  
She smiled at him thankfully and sank deeper into his embrace as the golden   
light of the blood started to take form.  
They had to close their eyes from the blinding light and when they opened   
them again  
in the place of the puddle was standing a tall slender man in along golden   
robe.  
  
"Who are you?" Serenity asked frightened.  
"Me? I am the essence.. I am power.. I am Marufar.. I have been locked into   
this amulet for the last 300 years and now I'm free again.. all that hatred in   
your father's heart finally set me free!" his voice boomed.  
"And now I shall continue what I have started a long time ago.. you shall all   
die and the world will be mine!!" he thundered.  
  
Suddenly a strong wind started hauling and people where running about   
hysterically. Endymion tightened his grip on Serenity trying not to let her be   
ripped from his arms.  
But his attempts were futile when Marufar sent a bolt of lightening at them   
separating them brutally.  
Endymion was now on the other side of the courtyard and tried to walk   
against the storm trying to reach his love.  
Marufar laughed down at Serenity evilly...  
"I should be thanking you, you know." He stated.  
Serenity looked at him puzzled.  
"You caused that immense hatred to rise in your father.. it was what set me   
free.."  
"No!! You killed him!! It was all your fault!" she screamed.  
"It doesn't matter anymore anyway.. nothing can stop me now!!" he boomed   
"the fairy of love is dead! She was the only one who could destroy but she   
died trying to ban me... poor little thing" he added sarcastically.  
  
He then grabbed Serenity's throat and holding her above his head with one   
arm.  
He laughed up at her evilly " You are going to die now" Serenity shut her eyes   
tightly already feeling the air being drained form her lungs.  
"Nooo! I won't let you hurt her!" Endymion screamed as he threw his sword   
towards Marufar's arms cleanly separating it form the rest of his body.  
Serenity fell to the ground with a thud. Coughing she tried to get away a few   
steps from the mad sorcerer who had just recovered from his initial shock of   
loosing one arm.  
He then looked down at the young princess with pure madness in his eyes and   
created a huge ball of energy in is hand directing it at Serenity.  
Endymion had meanwhile managed to get closer to Serenity and tried now to   
reach for her hand.  
  
Serenity's eyes grew wide as she look at the man who would kill her any   
minute. She looked to her left to see Endymion on the floor trying to reach   
her.  
She whispered a soft "I love you" in his direction and to Endymion it sounded   
like a good- bye.. but he wouldn't let that happen.. not now.. not ever.. he   
had just won her back..  
Gathering his last powers he got off of the floor and lunged forward, he put all   
his love and passion for that young woman into his desperate attempt to save   
her. He landed beside her and grabbed her hand tightly.  
Their eyes met just as the energy ball was flying toward them.  
Despite their situation they smiled and closed their eyes.. if they were going   
to die they would die together ... suddenly a silver light started to explode   
from their joined hands.. a light so strong and pure it overwhelmed the   
lovers.  
They didn't know what was going on the only thing they heard was a loud   
painful scream before they shut their eyes tightly.  
When they opened their eyes again everything was back to normal.. the sun   
shone as brightly as it did just a few moments before.  
In front of them lay the broken pieces of the once so powerful amulet.  
"What happened?" serenity asked softly staring into her lover's calm and   
loving eyes.  
  
"Your love destroyed the evil sorcerer." The queen answered   
  
Both looked at her startled.  
"Don't look at me like that.. I knew it all along. Your love is so strong and true   
it overcame every obstacle.. nothing could part you.. not war .. not hatred..   
not even pure evil.. I knew it all along that my child would be the one to   
break the veil spell the amulet had cast upon this family long ago... I'm just   
sad your father won't be able to see you.." she said tears starting to roll down   
her cheeks as she gathered her death husband's head in her lap.  
"But he has found peace at last... he would be happy to you see you both like   
this." She took in a deep breath " he was good and loving man once- before   
the amulet controlled him..." she then looked up at the two young lovers   
again and smiled "You'll bring peace and freedom to the people of earth   
again.. give your people hope and love..."  
  
Endymion looked at Serenity lovingly then and started to stroke her cheek   
gently  
" Will you be my Queen?" he asked softly  
"Yes, my King" she whispered into his ear.  
And with that he lifted her up of the floor and spun her around while Serenity   
was giggling softly. She looked down into his dark blue eyes and blue met   
blue..   
Endymion carefully put her back down on the ground never loosing eye   
contact before leaning in and capturing her lips in a gently but passionate   
kiss.  
When the people saw their new rulers kissing they started to cheer loudly and   
applauded the young couple.  
  
The next day a big wedding was celebrated and a new era began...  
An era of peace, freedom and hope.  
And not to forget.. a love so strong and pure it could defeat all evil...  
  
~The End~  
  
  
Authors Notes:  
Here it is all finished!! I hope you liked the ending.. any suggestions to make   
it better all welcomed.  
I have the feeling I rushed this story a bit.. so I might someday revise it and   
put more detail into it..  
  



End file.
